Timing, Power and Rule Conflicts
Timing Conflicts The timing strip along the bottom of each alien sheet and all non-encounter cards generally states when the component’s game effect may be used. The text description of the effect (eg. "before encounter cards are selected") takes precedence . However, if there is still a timing conflict (when two players invoke contradictory special effects simultaneously) between powers, artifacts, and other game items and effects, resolution takes place in the following order: 1. The offense. 2. The defense. 3. Players who are not the main players, starting with the player to the left of the offense and proceeding clockwise. You cannot interrupt an effect to do something else. Other than playing a Zap of some kind, or an effect that specifically allows you to interrupt an action, you must complete an effect before executing another one. When two things should happen simultaneously, use the Timing Rules. Keep in mind, a subseqent effect could still undo the original effect. Power and Rules Conflicts Each player has an alien power that allows him or her to break certain game rules. In any case where game rules conflict with an alien power, the power takes precedence. Other than playing a Zap of some kind, or an effect that specifically allows you to interrupt an action, you cannot interrupt an effect to do something else. You must complete an effect before executing another one. When two things should happen simultaneously, use the Timing Rules. Keep in mind, a subseqent effect could still undo the original effect. Discard Order When card order matters # non-encounter cards are discarded first, in alphabetical and numerical order, # encounter cards, starting with the offense and going clockwise, and ending with the defense. The defense’s encounter card goes on top of the discard pile. Example: Omni-Zap, Reinforcement +2, Reinforcement +3, offense’s encounter card, Cavalry’s encounter card, defense’s encounter card. Changing Encounter Card Value An encounter card’s value can change, and whatever it is changed to becomes its new value (e.g., Mirror reversing digits, Tripler dividing a high value into a low one, Warhawk changing negotiates into attack 00). In these cases, the card has a new value. Thus, if Joker’s current wild is an attack 00, the negotiate revealed by Warhawk’s opponent would become wild. Values only matter for encounter totals. A card’s identity is the actual printed value. A Morph’s identity is a morph, no matter what it copies. Any game effect that targets a card outside of encounter totals is targeting its identity. Unless otherwise specified, game effects that strictly affect encounter resolution (effects that impact encounter card types/values, kickers, reinforcements, main player totals, the method of determining the winner and loser, deals, compensation, rewards, and disposition of the involved ships such as landing on the planet, returning to colonies, going to the warp, etc.) all refer to the card’s current, modified type/value. Every other kind of game effect refers to the card’s original, printed type/value. Therefore, The Claw does not activate on the Morph card unless an actual Morph card is the claw. Likewise, if the claw is a 12 and the Mirror causes a 21 to turn into a 12, The Claw does not use its power. Losing Ships vs Lost Ships vs Sent Ships Lost ships are any that go to the warp involuntarily at any point in the encounter. Losing ships are those involved in the encounter (main player or allies) that should go to the warp. Sent ships are those that go to the warp because of a specific player action (power or effect), sometimes voluntarily, but not directly involved in the encounter, and count as lost. Remote “sends” ships to the warp, and those ships are “lost” to the warp (but are not “losing” ships). Zombie’s ships would be “losing” ships, but are not “lost” to the warp. Fungus captures losing ships, so would not capture ships lost to Grudge. Observer would protect losing ships, and those lost or sent. Note that Void specifically eradicates losing ships rather than sending them to the warp (this is why Zombie’s ships are eradicated, and why Fungus would not capture losing ships as Void’s ally). A ship is not considered “sent to the warp” or “lost to the warp” if an effect interrupts its arrival to the warp; Therefore, Healer can only heal, and Ghoul can only feast if the ships actaully reach the warp. This is why Healer doesn’t normally heal Zombie, and Ghoul does not feast on captured ships. Lost ships are any that go to the warp involuntarily at any point in the encounter. Losing ships are those involved in the encounter (main player or allies) that should go to the warp. Sent ships are those that go to the warp because of a specific player action (power or effect), sometimes voluntarily, but not directly involved in the encounter, and count as lost. Remote “sends” ships to the warp, and those ships are “lost” to the warp (but are not “losing” ships). Zombie’s ships would be “losing” ships, but are not “lost” to the warp. Fungus captures losing ships, so would not capture ships lost to Grudge. Observer would protect losing ships, and those lost or sent. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics Category:Rulings